Genetics
by crazyelf2018
Summary: "We're trying to figure out what your guys' kids will look like!" / In which Ashido's and Hagakure's curiosity oversteps some boundaries, Yaoyorozu nearly falls out of her chair, and Todoroki just wants to finish his homework.


Todoroki looks up from his textbook and finds that their eyes are _still_ on him. Well, Ashido's are, anyways. He can't exactly tell with Hagakure.

They have been looking at him for the better part of the past fifteen minutes, occasionally whispering in one another's ear and then giggling.

"Can I help you two with something?" he asks.

They do not seem at all fazed by having been caught staring. (Again, he's just guessing for Hagakure since he can't see her face).

"We're trying to figure out what your guys' kids will look like!" Ashido explains excitedly.

Todoroki chokes on his spit. Next to him, Yaoyorozu practically jumps out of her seat and ends up toppling a small pile of books that were on the table the four of them are seated at.

"Ex—excuse me?" she asks, emerging from under the table after picking her books up, her face flushed.

"Oh, come on," says Hagakure. "You guys have been dating for over a semester. You had to have thought about it _once_ at least."

"W—well…" Yaoyorozu trailed off.

"Why are you wondering about this now?" asks Todoroki upon finding his voice again. "We're supposed to be studying."

"But it's just so intriguing!" says Hagakure. " _Three_ different hair _and_ eye colors. So many possibilities! I mean, aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Not to mention _three_ different crazy strong quirks!" Ashido adds. "The Todoroki-Yaoyorozu household is going to be packed with powerhouses!"

"Will you guys have a precious little girl with white and red hair like her daddy?"

"Or pink, like mine?!"

"Or maybe a boy with Yaomomo's hair, but aqua eyes?"

"Or white hair with onyx eyes!"

" _Red hair with onyx eyes!_ "

"No—onyx hair with _red_ eyes! Oh wait, that's Bakugo, isn't it?"

Each guess is emphasized by a louder squeal than the one before it.

"This is…really getting out of hand," Yaoyorozu says when the two girls stop to catch their breath. "Like you said. We have been dating for months. Not years, _months_. And _we are eighteen._ We haven't even graduated yet!"

"—I'm seventeen, Momo—"

"See! One of us isn't even a legal adult yet!"

"…That's a little rude to point out."

"It's not that far away, really," says Hagakure, ignoring the couple's squabble. "We have less than a year before graduation."

"That is not the point," huffs Yaoyorozu. Todoroki decides to leave this to her and returns to his textbook. She seems to have it handled. "Even so, it will take a lot of hard work to establish ourselves as respectable pro-heroes after graduation. Having a—starting a—doing… _that_ anytime soon would not be in our best interests or the child's. It would be more practical to wait…three years at least. Besides, we won't have much of a say in _what color their hair turns out to—_ "

"Yaomomo, you're rambling," warns Hagakure.

"You sure have given this a lot of thought, Yaomomo," Ashido says. "Have you already planned out your future with Todoroki? Oh, God! _Have you had this planned from the beginning?_ "

"What? No! Of course not. That would be crazy. I'm not crazy." Yaoyorozu glances over at Todoroki, who is still looking diligently at his textbook. "I'm _not_ crazy," she emphasizes.

"I already know you are a little crazy," he says. "And I know that while you probably haven't planned out all the details, you undoubtedly have a good idea of what our future is likely to look like. Don't you?" He looks up and smirks at her.

"W—well, I've had a plan for myself for quite a while now, and…and it just seemed prudent to, uh, include you once we…" Yaoyorozu stammers, her face growing redder by the second.

Hagakure and Ashido giggle at their friend's distress.

"Shut up!" Yaoyorozu uncharacteristically snaps at them.

"Relax, Momo," Todoroki tells her before he returns his eyes to his textbook, chuckling lightly. "If I was going to be run off by any of this, it would have happened by now."

"And for the record," he continues after a beat. "I don't care what our kids look like. I just hope they inherit their mother's brains because, for the life of me, I…am not getting this. Help?" Todoroki looks up at his girlfriend sheepishly.

"Awww, you have the sweetest beau, Yaomomo," sighs Ashido.

"He's right. Any kids that you two have will be absolutely adorable!" Hagakure gushes. "My only hope is that I will be allowed to visit and properly spoil those cuties."

"Of course, you will," says Yaoyorozu, grinning warmly.

Turning toward Todoroki, she says, "And I wouldn't worry, Shoto. You're still a top student in our class, academically and otherwise. Any child who inherits your intelligence will be just fine." She leans closer to see what he is having trouble with. "Honestly, I'm more concerned about them inheriting your social aptitude."

"Hey! _I have a girlfriend_. And multiple friends. I am doing fine, socially."

"I remember the days of even more socially inept Todoroki," says Hagakure. "So adorably dense…"

"I was not socially inept _or dense_. I was reserved. There's a difference."

"Don't fight it, sweetie," says Yaoyorozu, employing a rarely-used term of endearment reserved for teasing. "We both know this relationship would still be spinning its wheels on the starting line if I had not explained _in excruciatingly plain English_ how I felt about you and thought we should date."

"Well I couldn't very well just assume… Anyways, can we talk about something else? For instance, _our homework?_ "

"Ok, new topic!" says Ashido, ignoring Todoroki's suggestion and clapping her hands together. "How many kids are you guys going to have?"


End file.
